13 Jours
by Mirtie252
Summary: AU. Le Festival de l'Hiver rassemble la haute noblesse des Trois Murs pour treize jours de divertissement où s'entremêlent affaires privées et affaires d'État. Eren Yaeger, prince héritier du royaume de Maria, doit faire face aux intrigues de la cour et déjouer les manigances de ses opposants. Sans compter un mystérieux souverain étranger qui sème le trouble dans son esprit...
1. Chapitre 1

Eren avala une longue gorgée de vin en quête de divertissement. La soirée d'inauguration du Festival de l'Hiver battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures dans l'enceinte du palais de Stohess. Les convives tournoyaient main dans la main au rythme de l'orchestre grandiose qui imposait la mesure.

Armin avait disparu pour aller échanger quelques mots avec les dignitaires étrangers. Quant à Mikasa, malgré sa mauvaise habitude de toujours venir surveiller les faits et gestes du châtain lorsqu'il sortait en public, elle dansait au centre de la pièce avec un noble de Sina. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres pâles, sa robe carmin virevoltait pour suivre les pas de son cavalier qui murmurait plaisamment à son oreille. Eren arrêta un valet et se resservi une coupe de vin.

Le prince héritier du royaume de Maria s'ennuyait ferme. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient abandonné avec pour seule compagnie l'alcool qui commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Eren avait accepté de danser avec une dizaine de demoiselles, supporté les salutations des aristocrates des Trois Murs, avant de rendre les armes et se réfugier dans un lieu moins surchargé de la salle de réception.

Il se trouvait non loin d'une porte entrouverte menant à un balcon où la fraîcheur de la nuit s'engouffrait agréablement. De cet endroit, le prince pouvait observer à loisir les sourires cérémonieux, les poignées des mains viriles et les corps graciles se mouvoir sur la piste de danse.

Eren aperçu ses deux petits-cousins, l'intrépide Sasha et le gaffeur Connie, ranger discrètement des entremets dans les poches de leurs tenues de soirée. La jeune demoiselle peinait à la tâche à cause de la lourdeur de son jupon, mais son regard brillait d'un éclat déterminé. Elle ne manquerait pas une occasion en or de s'empiffrer des délicieux mets du royaume de Sina.

Un rictus amusé se faufila sur les lèvres du prince. Si leurs parents apprenaient cela, les garnements se feraient probablement réprimander devant toute la cour comme deux palefreniers. Lord Brauss et Lady Springer n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience, mais on pouvait les compter parmi les plus dévoués serviteurs de la famille Yaeger.

Eren chercha ses parents du regard. Selon ses souvenirs, le roi Grisha et la reine Carla avaient rejoint les souverains de Rose et Sina pour partager un dîner politique en début de soirée. La conversation avait dû dériver sur des sujets importants qui retenaient certainement leur temps et leur attention. Le prince soupira derechef et termina sa coupe de vin d'une traite.

Il chercha dans la foule quelque chose pour occuper son attention. Ses yeux azuréens balayèrent les visages des convives avec circonspection. Il ne se rappelait ni du nom ni du titre de la moitié d'entre eux. Eren reconnut tout de même le faciès exaspérant de Jean Kirstein qui bavassait avec l'héritier de la famille Bott et, non loin de là, la comtesse Annie Léonart dont le regard menaçant décourageait tous ses prétendants.

Le Festival de l'Hiver avait pour principe de rassembler la haute noblesse des Trois Murs en l'honneur de la Déesse des Neiges vénérée par les habitants de Sina. Les festivités duraient exactement treize jours pendant lesquels les aristocrates alternaient entre soirées mondaines, promenades et rendez-vous d'affaires. C'était notamment l'occasion pour les souverains de renforcer leurs liens avec les royaumes voisins afin que la paix demeure inébranlable sur le continent.

Cette année les réjouissances avaient lieu au palais de Stohess sur le territoire du royaume de Sina. L'édifice était un charmant pavillon de chasse tout juste capable d'accueillir une centaine d'invités, mais Eren lui trouvait un charme désuet et rassurant. Loin du faste des résidences royales comme le château de Shiganshina où résidait sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, le prince se sentait libre de parler sans détours.

Durant son enfance, cette fête n'avait toujours été qu'un prétexte pour s'amuser avec ses amis aux dépens des adultes. Il se souvenait parfaitement des parties de cache-cache, des danses enfantines et des bêtises perpétrées par sa petite bande avant que la reine Carla n'intervienne pour qu'on les mette tous aux lits.

Maintenant qu'il avait atteint l'âge de raison, Eren comprenait que les poignées de main étaient en réalité des gages d'alliances entre les aristocrates. Les regards charmeurs se transformaient en promesses de fiançailles et les flatteries déformaient les véritables pensées des courtisans.

La cour était un endroit aussi fascinant qu'effrayant que le prince se surprenait à aimer contempler.

– Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça soudainement le crieur d'une voix forte. Sa majesté le roi Grisha Yaeger et sa majesté la reine Carla.

Les portes jumelles s'ouvrirent gracieusement, les souverains de Maria firent leur entrée par le grand escalier sous les applaudissements respectueux des invités.

Le roi arborait une mine préoccupée qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Eren. C'était subtil, certes, mais son père n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser transparaître ses émotions. Il salua brièvement la foule avant de descendre les marches avec la retenue que lui imposait son rang.

La reine Carla paraissait plus enjouée, mais le prince savait qu'elle dissimulait facilement le pire des secrets sous un ravissant sourire. Elle suivit son mari avec quelques pas d'écarts dans une magnifique robe en soie dorée sans laisser transparaître la moindre contrariété.

Les ministres de Maria attendaient déjà en bas de l'escalier, pressés de découvrir ce dont les souverains des Trois Murs s'étaient entretenus pendant leur entrevue. Eren reconnut parmi eux le premier ministre Hannes ainsi que le commandant en chef Pixis qui se chamaillaient à voix basses. Le prince découvrit là une excellente occasion de se distraire.

Eren esquissa à peine un pas en direction du couple royal que le crieur donna à nouveau de la voix.

– Mesdames et Messieurs, sa majesté le roi Rhodes Reiss.

Le souverain du royaume de Rose apparut en surplomb des invités comme un chevalier victorieux après une pénible bataille.

Il arborait un large sourire qui laissait sous-entendre que le résultat des négociations penchait sans aucun doute en sa faveur. Eren grimaça avec animosité.

Il n'avait jamais pu supporter l'insatiable appétit du roi Reiss pour le pouvoir, à l'inverse de sa fille Historia que les déesses avaient dotée d'une infinie gentillesse à l'égard d'autrui. Eren n'avait plus revu la princesse depuis plusieurs années, mais il imaginait sans peine qu'elle devait occuper ses journées à aider activement son père dans la gestion du royaume.

Le prince joua des coudes pour arriver dans l'entourage du roi Grisha qui chuchotait hâtivement avec ses conseillers. Il faillit bousculer Dimo Reeves qui grommela furieusement dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à "les jeunes ne respectent rien de nos jours." Eren continua son chemin sans se soucier du vieux bourgeois et aperçut finalement son géniteur.

Son visage assombri ne laissait rien présager de bon, tout comme la mine déconfite du premier ministre Hannes. Eren se faufila entre les hauts dignitaires de Maria pour capter leur attention.

– Que ce passe-t-il, père ? Pourquoi le dîner vous a-t-il pris autant de temps ?

– Tu arrives à point nommé, Eren.

Le roi échangea un regard tourmenté avec ses conseillers.

– Nous avons débattu d'un sujet épineux qui concerne l'avenir des Trois Murs, répondit-il en posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune prince. Un horizon encore incertain, mais qui pourrait se révéler fâcheux pour notre royaume se dessine.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Eren en baissant ostensiblement la voix. Le roi Reiss semble ravi de la situation, mais vous paraissez soucieux. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le royaume de Rose ?

– En quelque sorte. Rhodes Reiss est en passe de créer une nouvelle alliance historique entre les peuples des Trois Murs. Nous avons été naïfs en pensant qu'il n'agirait que lorsque son héritière aurait atteint la majorité. Il a offert...

Grisha Yaeger fut interrompu par l'intervention inattendue du crieur qui annonça d'une voix forte :

– Mesdames et Messieurs, sa majesté le roi Levi Ackerman.

Le dirigeant du royaume de Sina se présenta devant la cour dans un somptueux costume noir brodé de filigranes argentés. Son allure royale n'avait d'égal que sa froideur de son regard, les invités réprimèrent leurs conversations pour contempler le roi tout-puissant des Trois Murs.

Il portait un manteau en pelisse qui mettait en valeur sa stature finement ciselée et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Ses yeux gris reflétaient quelque chose de spécial, différent de tout ce qu'Eren avait pu connaître de sa jeune existence.

Par sa seule présence, il inspirait un mélange de crainte et de respect à tous les courtisans.

En cas de désaccords ou de conflits, son ascendant prévalait sur celui des royaumes de Rose ou Maria ce qui faisait de lui le plus puissant souverain du continent. Face à cet homme même les rois s'inclinaient.

– Nous parlerons plus tard, chuchota Grisha Yaeger à l'oreille de son fils. Rien n'a encore été décidé pour le moment, mais méfies-toi de Rhodes Reiss.

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa curiosité était piquée à vif par le mystérieux souverain de Sina.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais il ne se rappela pas l'avoir déjà aperçu lors d'un quelconque banquet ou événement d'envergure. À vrai dire, il avait découvert son existence lors de sa fulgurante ascension au pouvoir qui remontait à quelques mois à peine, après la terrible mort du roi Kenny Ackerman lors d'une chasse à cours.

Sa majesté Levi Ackerman descendit l'escalier d'un pas adroit pour saluer les courtisans qui s'amassaient à ses pieds. Il fut accueilli par un élan de courbettes et d'hommages mielleux auxquels il répondit tièdement sans se départir de son impassibilité.

– Permettez-moi de me retirer, père. Je vais m'enquérir de l'état de Mikasa et Armin.

– Accordé, répondit Grisha avec un signe de tête.

Les ministres de Maria revinrent immédiatement à la charge pour obtenir de plus amples explications de la part du souverain. Eren songea que l'affaire devait être capitale pour susciter autant de remous, mais préféra se tenir à l'écart autant que possible des préoccupations politiques.

Le prince entreprit de s'extirper de la foule afin de retrouver un peu de calme. Toutefois malgré son aversion pour les intrigues d'état, "l'alliance historique" dont son père avait parlé titilla sa curiosité.

– _S'agit-il d'un nouveau pacte entre Rose et Sina_ ? se demanda Eren avec une mine dubitative. _Mais dans ce cas comment Rhodes Reiss compte-t-il obtenir les faveurs du roi Ackerman..?_

_._

_._

_._

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Eren trouva refuge non loin du buffet où les domestiques s'activaient à servir les aristocrates des Trois Murs. Il déroba une coupe vin à un jeune valet et s'appuya contre un mur pour flâner à l'abri des regards. Le prince déboutonna négligemment le col de sa chemise qui lui comprimait la poitrine à cause de son insigne.

Chaque membre de l'aristocratie des Trois Murs portait un médaillon à l'effigie du blason de la famille royale à laquelle il avait prêté allégeance. Elles certifiaient leur rang à la cour et devaient impérativement être portées en présence de leurs souverains.

Eren se souvint des leçons ennuyeuses de sa gouvernante Hitch sur l'importance de ce morceau en métal. Une vieille légende de Sina racontait que ce médaillon symbolisait le coeur de son porteur. Le prince laissa courir ses doigts sur le métal froid, l'air pensif.

La soirée progressait peu à peu. Les enfants avaient quitté la salle accompagnés de leurs nourrices et les adultes ne convoitaient plus autant la piste de danse. Eren avait arpenté les salons pour mettre la main sur ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ses efforts s'étaient révélés inutiles. Armin avait fait la connaissance du Premier ministre de Sina, un certain Erwin Smith, et semblait en grande conversation avec lui. Quant à Mikasa, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle bavardait avec la comtesse Annie Léonart à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

Eren n'avait donc plus rien à faire à part attendre que le protocole ne lui permette de quitter la réception sans que les nobles n'en soient froissés. Il avait songé à aller taquiner Jean Kirstein, son rival de toujours, mais s'était rappelé que leur dernière bagarre leur avait coûté une semaine de corvée à tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau la colère de sa mère. Son attention se porta donc sur un sujet moins risqué, mais tout aussi épineux.

À quelques mètres de là se tenait Rhodes Reiss qui semblait en grande conversation avec ses partisans. Le souverain de Rose exhibait un large sourire et riait à gorge déployée comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire écrasante. Eren l'entendit affirmer avec désinvolture :

– Le roi de Maria est peut-être vif d'esprit, mais il n'est pas très dégourdi en ce qui concerne les affaires.

– Tout à fait, ajouta son Premier ministre Zackley. Cette alliance va renforcer les relations entre Rose et Sina. Nos routes commerciales seront rapidement plus fructueuses que celles de Maria et, à ce rythme, nous deviendrons la deuxième puissance des Trois Murs.

– Cela mettra un peu d'eau dans son vin. Nos lignées descendent toutes les deux du père fondateur Fritz, mais il n'empêche qu'un souverain doit savoir imposer son autorité.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour échauffer les nerfs d'Eren.

– Q_u'il soit impertinent passe encore_, songea-t-il en serrant les poings, _mais je ne lui permettrais pas de souiller l'honneur de ma famille_.

Le prince sentit son pouls s'accélérer et l'adrénaline brûler dans ses veines. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme proférer une bravade de plus sans en payer le prix.

Ses yeux vert émeraude se posèrent sur le visage bedonnant de Rhodes Reiss avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Mais à peine eut-il esquissé quelques pas dans sa direction qu'il fût arrêté par une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

– Bonsoir, prince Eren.

Eren mis quelques instants à identifier la voix fluette de la princesse Historia du royaume de Rose. Sa colère se dissipa pour être remplacée par un sentiment confus. Elle avait tellement grandi qu'il avait bien failli ne pas la reconnaître.

– Où allez-vous si prestement ?

Le prince se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait avec un regard curieux. Il avait l'impression que ses mauvaises intentions étaient gravées sur son front au fer rouge. Eren culpabilisa d'avoir failli être l'élément déclencheur d'un conflit entre leurs deux lignées et se dépêcha de trouver une réponse acceptable à lui donner.

– Je vais à l'écart des festivités me reposer. Les années passées m'avaient plutôt habitué à ce que ce soit moi qui fasse tourbillonner les invités et non l'inverse.

– Vous avez raison, approuva Historia avec un sourire nostalgique. Je me souviens quand Armin et vous étiez cachés derrière les tentures pour échapper à votre gouvernante lorsque nous étions enfants. N'était-ce pas Mikasa qui vous avait débusqué à l'époque ?

– Si. Mon crâne s'en rappelle encore, marmonna le prince en se frottant les cheveux à l'endroit où la petite fille lui avait infligé une bosse.

Les deux héritiers se sourirent comme des amis d'enfance. Eren remarqua que l'apparence de la princesse avait particulièrement évolué depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes. Elle portait aujourd'hui une longue robe en taffetas aux couleurs de la monarchie ainsi qu'une brillante parure en diamants. Ses courbes étaient fines et légères, elle avait perdu ses traits enfantins au profit d'une expression plus mature. Historia ressemblait à une véritable princesse du sang.

– Si vos jambes ne vous font pas trop souffrir, que diriez-vous de partager une danse ? proposa-t-elle avec espièglerie.

– Avec plaisir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Eren présenta son bras à la princesse qui enroula ses doigts chétifs autour de sa peau. Ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce en échangeant un regard complice.

Les invités s'écartèrent respectueusement sur leur passage. Une multitude d'œillades étonnées se posèrent sur eux.

Ils étaient les héritiers respectifs de leurs royaumes, une telle association suscita une vague d'envie entremêlée à un soupçon de jalousie chez la haute noblesse. Des chuchotements passionnés s'échangèrent à l'insu des deux principaux intéressés.

– Ils forment un couple bien assorti, n'est-ce pas ? déclara la vicomtesse Mina avec un air énamouré.

– Évidemment. Ils descendent du sang de notre père fondateur, leur destinée est assurément prestigieuse.

– Je me demande tout de même qui seront leurs futurs époux. Le prince héritier de Maria va fêter sa majorité, le roi devra bientôt trouver une fiancée digne de son rang.

Eren aperçu du coin de l'oeil Rhodes Reiss qui leur jetait un regard ébahi, ce qui lui procura un intense sentiment de revanche. Lui et le Premier ministre Zackley échangèrent un discours mouvementé sans les quitter des yeux une seconde. Le prince se délecta de leur trouble comme un garnement triomphant de la vigilance de sa mère.

Eren et Historia s'arrêtèrent au centre de la piste de danse. Les autres couples s'écartèrent pour admirer leur prestance hors norme. Le charme masculin du prince fit soupirer les courtisanes de convoitise tandis que les hommes se languirent de sa partenaire. L'orchestre entama une valse viennoise en trois temps.

Eren décida de ne plus accorder d'importance aux rumeurs et se concentra sur le rythme envoûtant de la musique.

Il se laissa porter par les notes et guida sa cavalière sans se laisser démonter. La robe d'Historia tournoya dans l'air avec une grâce voluptueuse, captivant l'assemblée qui se regroupa progressivement autour d'eux.

D'autres couples se joignirent à la danse et la piste se transforma rapidement en un tourbillon de corps fiévreux. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent dans une série de pas assurés. Pivots, chassés puis tours, pivots et changements de mains. Eren songea que ses parents devaient être impressionnés par sa prestation, lui qui rechignait constamment à se rendre aux leçons de valse.

– Je ne vous savais pas si bon danseur, remarqua Historia avec ravissement.

– Moi non plus.

Le prince se laissa emporter par l'euphorie et ne prêta plus attention aux messes basse ni à sa respiration pourtant haletante. Il se sentait observé dans les moindres détails. Chaque mouvement, chaque inspiration, chaque expression de son visage était scrutée sans vergogne.

Cette tension réveilla en lui sa témérité et l'obligea à se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Eren redressa ses épaules, inspira et laissa courir un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres. La danse se prolongea plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels il eut l'impression d'être coupé du monde. Historia était délicate, légère, en parfaite harmonie avec ses mouvements. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cet océan de plénitude.

Pourtant, au détour d'un balancement, Eren croisa fortuitement le regard de son père qui traduisait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

La panique.

Un frisson lui traversa aussitôt l'échine. Il marqua une courte pause dont personne ne se rendit compte, complètement déstabilisé par une sensation d'appréhension soudaine.

Quelque chose clochait.

Son sourire fana comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsque les instruments achevèrent la dernière note, le prince ne put réprimer un sentiment de malaise consumer ses entrailles. Tous ses sens s'activèrent à plein régime pour trouver la source du problème.

Son père avait eu l'air épouvanté. Non, pire, totalement horrifié. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier cette réaction ?

Historia ne remarqua pas son trouble et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air fatiguée par leur performance, seule une fine pellicule de sueur ornait son front, et elle reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

– Cela m'a fait plaisir que nous partagions cette valse, vous êtes un remarquable danseur. Nous pourrions peut-être nous rencontrer un jour prochain ?

– Ce serait un honneur, répondit distraitement Eren.

– Nous pourrons parler de nos récits d'enfance, cette époque paisible m'est nostalgique à présent.

Eren releva la tête pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ses pupilles furent happées par un regard gris aussi tranchant que l'acier.

Les murmures autour de lui se tarirent comme la flamme d'une bougie. Le prince eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une bulle hors du temps. Son corps se figea, un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur paralysa son esprit.

Un applaudissement brisa le silence.

Celui du roi Levi Ackerman.

.

.

.

Review ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Dire que le cœur d'Eren Yaeger battait la chamade serait un euphémisme. Il avait l'impression que son organe vital allait tout simplement sortir de sa poitrine.

Ses mains moites reflétaient son trouble autant que l'expression stupéfaite de son visage. En tout cas, c'est ce que le prince en déduisit lorsqu'un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du roi Levi Ackerman.

– Remarquable performance.

Sa voix grave claqua dans l'air comme un fouet et tous les convives se turent dans la seconde. La remarque semblait banale, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était une autre histoire. Le souverain de Sina n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des pincettes, l'entendre s'exprimer en public était toujours une source d'angoisse pour la noblesse.

Ce fût pourtant Historia qui osa reprendre la parole en première tout en effectuant une gracieuse révérence.

– Je vous remercie, majesté.

Eren s'inclina, sans pour autant se risquer à croiser le regard cendré de leur interlocuteur. Ses yeux se hasardèrent ailleurs, sans trop savoir où se poser, et rencontrèrent le visage songeur d'Erwin Smith. Il semblait en pleine introspection, fonçant les sourcils et détaillant la scène avec avidité. À ses côtés, Armin adressa un signe de main à Eren en guise de soutien. Le blond hésitait clairement à intervenir, mais son rang l'en empêchait.

Le prince ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il prendre la parole ? Probablement. Mais pour dire quoi ?

Levi Ackerman s'avança d'un pas dans leur direction. Eren sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui traverser l'échine aussi vivement qu'une décharge électrique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut aussitôt interrompu par l'intervention inopinée de Rhodes Reiss.

– Votre grâce !

Le roi de Rose avait le visage pâle et les joues boursouflées par l'angoisse. Son expression trahissait une terreur sans nom, tout comme celle que Grisha Yeager avait arborée un peu plus tôt.

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, déclara-t-il comme un voleur prit sur le fait. Je n'ai pas autorisé ce partenariat, ils ont agi de leur propre initiative, notre accord est toujours...

– Je ne crois rien.

Levi adressa un regard condescendant au souverain de Rose qui baissa immédiatement les yeux. Le prince eut presque envie de s'esclaffer, mais une boule de stress entravait sa gorge. L'autorité qui émanait de la voix suave du souverain n'avait d'égale que sa prestance intimidante. Aucun aristocrate sain d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée de le contredire.

Eren déglutit. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Rhodes Reiss avait l'air de désapprouver formellement une simple danse qui, aux yeux du prince, ne signifiait rien du tout. Historia et lui n'avaient fait que s'amuser en respectant scrupuleusement le protocole. À moins que...

– Prince Eren Yeager, c'est cela ?

L'adolescent sursauta. Entendre son nom dans la bouche du roi de Sina avait quelque chose d'électrisant.

– Oui, majesté.

Il sentait déjà les regards lourds de sous-entendus dirigés sur sa personne. S'il avait le malheur de faire le moindre faux pas, son honneur serait bafoué devant toute la cour des Trois Murs. Son cerveau s'activa pour trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cette conversation le plus rapidement possible.

– Êtes-vous à l'origine de cette valse ? interrogea Levi Ackerman avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Eren aperçut Historia pâlir à vue d'oeil. Elle réalisait probablement qu'elle venait de commettre une bêtise car elle jeta aussitôt un regard accablé à son père. La pauvre semblait au bord de la panique et triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

Eren était peut-être orgueilleux, mais il n'en restait pas moins humain. Voir la jeune fille en proie au tourment lui fit de la peine. Un élan d'audace traversa son esprit et il répondit sans se démonter :

– Absolument.

– Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de partager votre habileté en compagnie d'autres demoiselles ?

Eren se figea. Un moment de flottement parcourut l'assemblée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Armin qui le fixa avec la même lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été en train d'attendre une réponse, il en aurait ri.

– Bien sûr, souffla-t-il par réflexe.

– Orchestre, ordonna aussitôt le roi. Reprenez.

Il frappa dans ses mains et tous les musiciens se mirent aussitôt à pied d'oeuvres. Eren regarda sans vraiment comprendre les valets déplacer les instruments tandis que l'écho des bavardages reprit de plus belle. Il devina sans peine que tout le monde parlait de lui.

Eren avait la sensation d'être en train de subir un opprobre destiné à punir sa famille. Dans l'océan d'incertitude qu'était devenu son esprit, son premier réflexe fût de chercher son père. Il examina à tire-d'aile les visages des invités à la recherche de ses parents, mais une voix profonde le ramena sur terre.

– Un problème ?

Eren tressailli brusquement. Le roi Levi s'était approché avec la discrétion d'un fauve guettant sa proie. À cette distance, personne ne pouvait entendre leur échange. Son regard sondait les pupilles azuréennes de son vis-à-vis pour mesurer ses réactions.

– Pas du tout.

– Vous sembliez plus téméraire tout à l'heure. Assez pour faire affront à la couronne.

Eren fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

– Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

Levi fit un pas de plus vers l'adolescent. Le prince sentit un léger parfum d'Ambroise lui caresser le nez. C'était léger, presque subtil, mais cela accentua son malaise.

Il n'avait aucune fichue idée de ce dont le roi l'accusait, mais il ne comptait pas s'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte sur son chemin. Eren soutint son regard avec une lueur provocatrice. Il se tint droit, le menton relevé dans une posture digne de son rang. Ses doigts tremblaient, mais hors de question de céder face aux intimidations à peine voilées de son interlocuteur.

Levi Ackerman posa une main ferme sur son épaule, sans le lâcher des yeux ni changer d'expression. Eren fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas tressaillir.

– La prochaine fois... chuchota Levi en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il accentua sa poigne jusqu'à ce que le prince grimace de douleur. Même en y mettant toutes ses forces, Eren doutait qu'il puisse le repousser.

– Réfléchissez avant de vous approprier la fiancée des autres.

.

.

.

Review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Eren était attablé à la table du petit déjeuner dressée pour les notables du royaume de Maria. Les discussions allaient bon train et l'enthousiasme paraissait au rendez-vous en ce deuxième jour des festivités. Le roi Grisha écoutait attentivement ses conseillers tandis que son épouse épiloguait sur les dernières nouvelles en compagnie de ses dames de compagnie. L'incident de la veille semblait s'être volatilisé de la mémoire collective, mais Eren n'était pas dupe.

Le prince remua énergiquement sa fourchette dans un morceau de tarte aux fraises. Il était d'une humeur exécrable. La moindre conversation lui donnait envie de hurler.

Armin tentait tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées, mais sans succès. Eren ressassait sans cesse les événements de la soirée précédente, les dents serrées et le regard noir.

Levi Ackerman l'avait ridiculisé devant toute la cour. Il avait courbé l'échine devant un souverain sortit de nulle part, un arriviste étranger qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Eren ne s'était jamais sentis autant humilié de son existence.

Son poing se resserra avec colère autour de sa fourchette jusqu'à ce que le métal se torde entre ses doigts.

Le pire, ce qui le mettait vraiment hors de lui, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait laissé cet inconnu bafouer sa dignité sans réagir par peur des conséquences que cela aurait pu engendrer sur son royaume.

Eren continua de broyer du noir, les dents serrées et le regard orageux. Une myriade de mets délicieux était éparpillée sous ses yeux, allant des fruits exotiques provenant d'autres royaumes aux pâtisseries goûteuses du chef cuisinier. Malgré le faste du petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim. Mikasa, assise à ses côtés, lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Arrête de massacrer cette tarte, cela ne t'avancera à rien.

Le prince observa d'un œil désabusé la bouillie rose et informe qui recouvrait son assiette. Il soupira et reposa l'instrument du délit. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son amie alors qu'il avait déjà d'autres problèmes à gérer.

Eren attendit donc avec impatience que le petit-déjeuner se termine. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller se dégourdir les jambes pour échapper aux commérages de la noblesse.

Vingt minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que son père se lève finalement de table, aussitôt imité par la reine ainsi que le reste des courtisans. Eren suivit le mouvement, ravi de pouvoir enfin échapper à ses obligations.

_ Mes chers amis, déclara le roi avec courtoisie, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Les nobles s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et les conversations reprirent dans le calme, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations. La salle du petit déjeuner se vida progressivement et les domestiques commencèrent à débarrasser la table.

À l'extérieur du palais, il faisait un temps doux malgré les prémices de la saison hivernale. La reine Carla se dirigea vers les jardins pour une promenade matinale en compagnie de ses dames. Mikasa et Armin rejoignirent le prince comme à leur habitude.

_ Je vais m'entraîner. Vous venez ?

_ Je t'accompagne, répondit Mikasa.

Armin prit le temps de réfléchir, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

_ J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Eren ne fit pas de commentaires, il savait que son ami préférait la compagnie des livres à celle des armes. Le jeune valet leur adressa un signe de main avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui conduisaient au premier étage.

Depuis leur arrivée à Stohess, Armin avait l'air particulièrement guilleret. Eren se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre le valet si heureux. Peut-être que rencontrer de nouvelles personnalités stimulait son intellect ?

_ Allons-y, décréta Mikasa en tirant sur un pan de sa chemise.

Eren acquiesça. Il avait pour projet de s'exercer au maniement des armes. Il ne voulait pas que ses compétences s'effritent pendant leur séjour à Sina. La présence de Mikasa à ses côtés était une aubaine. La jeune femme ne retenait jamais ses coups et était aussi forte - si ce n'est plus - que la plupart des membres de la garnison royale.

Eren manquait de souplesse au maniement de la hallebarde, son endurance était également à travailler, surtout à l'épée. Son irrésistible tendance à foncer dans le tas lui faisait perdre trop d'énergie en combat réel, il devait corriger cette mauvaise habitude.

Le prince fut soudainement sortis de ses pensées par une tape sur l'épaule.

Son père se tenait derrière de lui, la mine grave.

_ Je peux te parler un instant ?

Un frisson d'appréhension traversa l'échine de l'adolescent. Il était rare que son père soit seul, surtout pour s'entretenir avec lui.

_ Bien sûr.

Il fit signe à Mikasa de partir sans lui. La jeune femme s'inclina devant le roi, visiblement tendue, avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

_ Suis-moi.

Eren emboîta le pas à son père qui le guida jusqu'à une petite pièce à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin seuls, les traits de Grisha se détendirent. Il reprit la conversation sur un ton moins formel.

_ Excuse-moi de te presser, mais les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Je devais t'en parler avant qu'un autre incident comme celui d'hier soir ne se produise.

Eren se renfrogna.

_ Avant que je ne ridiculise notre famille à nouveau, c'est cela ?

_ Ne dit pas ça. Ce qui s'est passé au bal était entièrement de ma faute, j'aurais dû te mettre au courant quand j'en aie eu l'occasion.

Eren inspira profondément. Il savait que son père n'y était pour rien, mais toute sa colère accumulée depuis la veille ne demandait qu'à exploser.

_ Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Eren avec amertume. La princesse Historia est fiancée à Levi Ackerman ?

Le visage de Grisha se tordit dans une mimique d'aigreur.

_ J'en ai bien peur.

Il retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer dans un morceau de tissu. Son expression avait rarement été aussi défaitiste, il semblait accablé par le poids de cette nouvelle.

_ C'est indéniablement l'œuvre de Rhodes Reiss. Il a manœuvré dans l'ombre pour que personne ne soit au courant avant que les négociations n'aboutissent à un consentement.

_ Quand en avez-vous été informé ?

_ Lors du dîner officiel entre les souverains précédant l'ouverture du Bal. À cette heure-ci la moitié du palais doit être au courant.

Eren acquiesça du chef. Rhodes Reiss n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion. Il était célèbre pour son orgueil démesuré et sa propension à se vanter de ses exploits. La rumeur s'était sans doute propagée comme une trainée de poudre.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés tandis que nos ennemis se liguent contre nous !

Grisha fronça durement les sourcils et reprit d'une voix ferme :

_ Je respecte ton impétuosité, mais que je n'entende plus ces mots de ta bouche. Nous sommes liés par un serment sacré à la famille Ackerman, alors ne t'avise pas de trahir la mémoire de nos ancêtres avec des propos qui dépassent ta pensée. La paix entre les royaumes des Trois Murs ne prendra pas fin sous mon règne, il nous faut donc accepter la décision de sa Majesté.

Eren se renfrogna comme un enfant se faisant taper sur les doigts. Il trouvait cette décision injuste, grotesque même, mais les mots de son père n'étaient pas dénués de sens.

_ Pardonnez-moi, père.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la pauvre Historia. La douce princesse se retrouvait mêlée à ce stratagème uniquement pour assouvir les désirs de son père. Elle méritait mieux qu'un mariage arrangé avec un souverain étranger imbut de sa personne.

_ N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de mettre fin à ces fiançailles ?

_ Ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Le choix est entre les mains de Levi Ackerman et de Rhodes Reiss, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre en espérant qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision.

_ Je vois...

_Levi Ackerman ne prendra pas le risque de saper son autorité en faisant volte-face sur un engagement de cette ampleur_, songea Eren avec discernement. _Quant à Rhodes Reiss, il ne renoncera jamais au pouvoir que cette alliance peut lui apporter. L'affaire est très mal engagée..._

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Mikasa, décréta Grisha d'un air las. Il ne sert à rien de nous tourmenter l'esprit plus longtemps. Profite de ton séjour ici pour élargir ton cercle de connaissances car, toi aussi, tu devras bientôt envisager le mariage.

_ Je ne préfère pas y penser. Les femmes de la noblesse sont égocentriques, je préfère encore m'entraîner avec Mikasa toute la journée plutôt que de subir leurs conversations interminables.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres du roi de Maria, le premier depuis leur arrivée à Stohess.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Toutefois, même si cela te paraît inconcevable pour le moment, l'une d'entre elles pourrait te plaire. Réfléchis-y.

_ Oui, père...

Grisha posa une main complice sur l'épaule de son fils avant de prendre congé. Ses ministres l'attendaient de pied ferme et se précipitèrent à ses côtés dès qu'il réapparut dans la salle à manger. Les conversations reprirent bon train et le cortège s'éloigna vers l'étage supérieur pour traiter les affaires urgentes.

Eren peinait à digérer les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. La simple idée que Rhodes Reiss puisse comploter dans leur dos en ce moment même le mettait hors de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas soucieux vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Mikasa ne manquerait pas de lui tirer les vers du nez, la jeune femme devait être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Elle et Armin étaient ses plus proches amis, ils formaient un trio inséparable et Eren leur faisaient entièrement confiance. Il les informerait de la situation au plus tôt afin qu'ils puissent en discuter ensemble.

Mikasa était la fille du meilleur ami de son père, décédé il y a de nombreuses années. Elle était considérée comme la pupille des Yeager qui s'occupaient d'elle depuis son plus jeune âge. Quant à Armin, il était le petit-fils de l'astrologue royal et servait en tant de valet au palais, même si son occupation première était de mettre un frein aux idées farfelues du prince.

Eren parcourut les couloirs sinueux du palais en réfléchissant à comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait s'améliorer. Armin lui conseillerait sûrement de laisser tomber, mais le prince était bien trop têtu pour cela.

Ses poings se crispèrent en pensant à Levi Ackerman.

Ce mariage était parfaitement injuste. Pourquoi une jeune fille comme Historia devait-elle épouser un homme aussi déplaisant ?

_ Elle ne mérite pas cela, songea Eren avec amertume. Historia devrait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie...

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Eren s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir. Son regard s'illumina à mesure qu'un stratagème audacieux se frayait un chemin dans ses pensées. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

La seule personne susceptible de mettre fin à cette union était Historia elle-même.

_ Si j'arrive à la convaincre de renoncer à l'épouser, nous avons encore une chance de nous en sortir...

Un sourire éclaira le visage du prince. L'espoir n'était pas perdu, Eren avait encore une chance de se battre pour son royaume. Il allait devoir jouer finement, mais l'avenir de Maria dépendait de lui. Peu importe les conséquences, il ne perdrait pas face à Levi Ackerman.

Le jeune prince se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement avec la conviction que sa nouvelle idée assurerait leur salut.

.

.

.

Review ?


End file.
